heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.25 - Cities Collide - Part 4
"Welcome Back." Beast offers... not otherwise reacting to Jack's sudden reappearance. Then again, Hank has experience with teleporters like Nightcrawer and such. So even if Jack's method of travel is different, it still accomplishes the same result. Of note, Hank's still sporting his S.W.O.R.D. Agent uniform and keeping an eye on the moleoids that are milling around. "That explains a lot. If you can find the source, we can see if we can backtrack it to the dumpers. So is your friend okay?" Hank glances up from the small computer tablet his clawed fingers have been poking at. "She's looking after herself. Hold on while I work out where their gardens are." Which might be a problem. "If they're too extensive, then you might be checking them out on your own." Because, farm = not city. That's the way things are...and there's a bit of a reluctance in his tone. Jack *hates* admitting to his weakness. Jack can sense that some of the farming areas are indeed within the city, though he is certain more are out of his range. He can tell how to get there from here, but it will be a long way on foot. There is, he is fairly sure, some kind of transport. He is not as sure if he and the Beast can use it safely. "Well... not having it turn into a warzone down here is a good sign." Hank comments in regard to Angela's status. His focus shifting between Jack and the tablet. "That's fine. I do know my way around a farm. So all you have to do is point me the way if it's beyond your scope." Hank slides the tablet away and adjust some bits of his uniform. Beast remembers that the Moloids were ignoring him. Thinking back, he recalls that the Mole Man once established a sanctuary for physically deformed persons. It is possible the Moloids have been told to treat people with abnormal appearances as guests... "The problem is, it's probably too far to walk." He glances around. "I can get to the edge of the farming area easily enough, but...what we need is a vehicle." For which he's already scanning. Maybe they can hotwire something? Banner gets a burst transmission from McCoy, it included the fact that del Toro appears to still be all right, and that the Moloids may be suffering from the effects of illegal chemical dumping. "Have I ever told you how I feel about big-ass underground civilizations, Clean Sanchez?" The man doing the addressing is Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The man being addressed is apparently going by the codename 'Clean Sanchez' for this mission, possibly because he doesn't have a mustache and the last name on his uniform is 'Sanchez.' Not one of Fury's most clever nicknames, but Sanchez doesn't seem to mind. "No sir, I've never been enlightened in that regard. How do you feel about them?" From his position outside the Range Rover, looking at the satellite imagery from the holographic display projecting from his watch, Fury adopts a scowl that would curdle milk that had already been curdled. "I'm not a fan." Tapping away at the holographic display, he initiates video chat with Doctor Hank McCoy. There's no ring, there's no option to answer. His face just shows up on the screen and that's what's up. "Doctor McCoy, I'm assuming you know who I am and what I want. But what you might not know is that I absolutely hate science and any jargon that sounds even remotely scientific. Makes me see friggin' red." "So this is what I need: Explain how I, lowly Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that I am, can assist you and the other personnel dealing with this situation." Jack can tell there are a number of transport hubs...functionally similar to a subway system. He can not tell what kind of device it is from here. "Nothing like a good underground stroll to get the circulation moving though. Just point me in the appropriate direction. I've been giving S.H.I.E.L.D. up top updates as to our situation." Hank rolls his shoulders. Hank glances up though when Fury arrives in his usual dramatic way via holo transmission. At least from what he's heard... since he's associated more with the sister organization S.W.O.R.D., under Agent Brand. "Director Fury, I presume. And don't worry I have learned over the years to dumb it down for people. After all, I working in Washington." Hank flashes a fanged smile at Fury. "But you're going to have to do something for me before I share my data." Hank pauses a moment. "Say 'Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi... you're my only hope'." "Or we could just take the subway." A pause. "Depending on how it's designed, I'm betting you have the strength and agility to pull a Vincent." Whatever *that* means. "I'd like to remind you, Doctor, that I know where you live. I can have a strike team at your residence within fifteen minutes to incinerate your collection of Spock ears. And there's not a thing you can do about it from underground. So let's keep the silliness to a minimum while there's a crisis to deal with, hm?" The bald head become larger on the screen as the Director leans closer to his camera for dramatic effect. "Actually, let's skip the silliness even after the crisis is over. Laughing makes my chest hair itch." "Just because my name is Dr. McCoy doesn't mean I am a fan of Star Trek. I'm more of a fan of Star Wars personally. Plus the Spock ears would be kind of redundant given the fact that my ears are already pointed. And I find a little humor makes things go more swiftly. Gallows humor especially when the situation warrants it. But fine... I'll put on my serious face." He's been teamed up with Bobby far too many times in the past. Though Hank proves that he's still keeping a bit upbeat... as his hand passes in front of his face and his cheeky smile turns to serious. "Now... you were calling because?" "Unless the Director has a better idea, I suggest we start heading for the travel nexus. Probably a fifteen minute trek." For these two. Longer, no doubt, for people who don't cover ground as well. Jack doesn't seem too bothered. Or, for that matter, particularly tired. Yet, anyway. Jack and Hank enter a large cavern sometime later. Off to the end there is something not unlike a monorail, but instead of a train moving on top there is a series of hooks attacked to a moving chain. Cylindrical pods detach from the chain to discharge their occupant, and other occupants enter pods that then hook themselves to the chain and are wisked away elsewhere. The screen goes black for about a minute. Back at his position, Fury begins calling up every asset that he thinks might be even remotely helpful. It's not long before a helicarrier is hovering directly over the site, with jetpack-riding agents pouring over the sides and taking up positions on the ground. "You've got a lock on their coordinates. I need you all to split up, and find the fastest means available to get in there and support those civilians. The last thing we need is a bunch of amateurs poking around underground and blowing up... whatever it is that's underground." "The asthenosphere, sir." "Will somebody slap Agent Sanchez for me?" A few minutes later, his face is back on the screen. "I have teams looking for a way down to your location. It looks like they're going to have to do some drilling. For now, you're on your own." Jack feels that being seen here might not be safe for him, though he does not feel Dr. McCoy has any such problem. Hank is probably smart enough to figure out the way to tell the system where to send a pod...if he knows where it is going. Jack might be able to draw you a map of the subway stations... Beast offers a low impressed whistle as they enter the transit hub for Moloid Central. "Okay... I am not easily impressed. But I will give them this as being rather impressive." Hank glances over at Jack and reaches out to pat him on the shoulder. "Looks like we found our ride." Hank glances back down to his computer tablet when Fury reappears. "We missed you Sir. What's the word?" When Fury informs them that they're on their own, Hank offers a simple nod. "Understood, Director. I guess I'll be late for dinner tonight. Oh well." Hank looks over at Jack. "So... I'm more of the Merlin to King Arthur kind of guy. So I guess that means while we're down here... you're in charge. Don't let it go to your head." "My feeling is they'll stop me getting on but not you." Jack tugs a piece of scrap paper and a pen out of the inside pocket of his jacket and sketches out a map. "This is where you need to go. I'll meet you there...my way." His lips quirk. On his own? He's used to being on his own...and he's definitely not used to SHIELD support. "Pfft. Please... I can talk our way both onto it. Now would you rather be my assistant, my prisoner, or my date?" Hank flashed a playful fanged smile at Jack as he gives him a bit of a tug along towards the means of transportation. "But if you'd prefer to split up... we can do it that way also." Hank's mostly just feeling the buzz of being on a mission again. It's been a while that he's been behind a desk. "I can get out of a bad sit if you mess up, but I'm not your date." His lips quirk. "I only bat for the other team." Jack, though, not offended. "Assistant unless it looks like prisoner works better." "Gotcha." Hank clicks his tongue and approaches the transport with one hand on Jack's shoulder. He doesn't speak Moloid of course if they decide to stop them, but he's just trying to play it off that he's supposed to be there. Gesturing Jack towards the waiting transportation with an extended clawed finger. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge the Moloids that may be around. Trying to appear like he's above them and can do what he wants. There are a number of eyes upon Jack, but no one physically tries to stop the two of you. Jack senses that the city has taken note of him, but right now is more curious than hostile. Hank looks over the controls and observes hat others are doing. He also notes the pods seem to be one person, so Jack will be separated from him anyway. There is a colored pattern that Hank realizes is similar to the one Jack drew, but with colors representing various depths. It appears you simply touch the point you want to get off at and then enter the pod, pretty simple (and thus an advanced design) Category:Log